IPhone
iPhone is the first model of apple and the first phone yet. Triva The iPhone is the first smartphone model designed and marketed by Apple Inc. After years of rumors and speculation, it was officially announced on January 9, 2007,9 and was later released in the United States on June 29, 2007. It featured quad-band GSM cellular connectivity with GPRS and EDGE support for data transfer. History n 2005, Apple CEO Steve Jobs conceived an idea of using a multi-touch touchscreen to interact with a computer in a way in which he could directly type onto the display. He decided that it needed to have a triple layered touch screen, a very new and advanced technology at the time. This helped out with removing the physical keyboard and mouse, the same as a tablet computer. Jobs recruited a group of Apple engineers to investigate the idea as a side project.11 When Jobs reviewed the prototype and its user interface, he conceived a second idea of implementing the technology onto a mobile phone.12 The whole effort was called Project Purple 2 and began in 2005.13 Apple created the device during a secretive and unprecedented collaboration with AT&T, formerly Cingular Wireless. The development cost of the collaboration was estimated to have been $150 million14 over a thirty-month period. Apple rejected the "design by committee" approach that had yielded the Motorola ROKR E1, a largely unsuccessful collaboration with Motorola. Instead, Cingular Wireless gave Apple the liberty to develop the iPhone's hardware and software in-house.1516 The original iPhone was introduced by Steve Jobs on January 9, 2007 in a keynote addressat the Macworld Conference & Expo held in Moscone West in San Francisco, California.17In his address, Jobs said, "This is a day, that I have been looking forward to for two and a half years", and that "today, Apple is going to reinvent the phone."18 Jobs introduced the iPhone as a combination of three devices: a "widescreen iPod with touch controls"; a "revolutionary mobile phone"; and a "breakthrough Internet communicator".19 Six weeks before the iPhone was to be released, the plastic screen was replaced with a glass one, after Jobs was upset that the screen of the prototype he was carrying in his pocket had been scratched by his keys. The quick switch led to a bidding process for a manufacturing contractor that was won by Foxconn, which had just opened up a new wing of its Shenzhen factory complex specifically for this bid.20 In February 2007, LG Electronics accused Apple of "copying" their LG Prada phone, which was introduced around the same time as iPhone.21 Realese The iPhone was released in the United States on June 29, 2007 at the price of $499 for the 4 GB model and $599 for the 8 GB model, both requiring a 2-year contract.22 Thousands of people were reported to have waited outside Apple and AT&T retail stores days before the device's launch;23 many stores reported stock shortages within an hour of availability. To avoid repeating the problems of the PlayStation 3 launch, which caused burglaries and even a shooting, off-duty police officers were hired to guard stores overnight.2425 It was later made available in the United Kingdom, France, Germany, Portugal, the Republic of Ireland, and Austria in November 2007.22 Six out of ten Americans surveyed said they knew the iPhone was coming before its release.25